<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of surrender by mizpari (jalpari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514975">The art of surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/mizpari'>mizpari (jalpari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MizPari Mixtape [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Pining while fucking, Porn with Feelings, zswwlsfyweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/mizpari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Yibo, Xiao Zhan will always want more. One day, Xiao Zhan comes home to a surprise.</p><p>This is a collab between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/">jalpari</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat">mizrosecat</a>.</p><p>Jalpari's twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/">@jalpari_yizhan</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/yizhanmood"> @yizhanmood</a><br/>Mizrosecat's twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/mizrosecat">@mizrosecat</a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MizPari Mixtape [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The art of surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaire121/gifts">Zaire121</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt: Surrender, Overstimulation, Pet Play</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gifting this to a special reader!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Fuck,” Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan rammed into him. “Yes! Ge, more!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan thrusts more, his hips slapping into Yibo’s ass as they fuck harder, faster.</p><p>But Xiao Zhan isn’t satisfied. </p><p>It's always going to be like this - Xiao Zhan is always going to want more when it comes to Yibo when it's not the smart, logical choice to make.</p><p>And contrary to what everyone may think, he is not the smart, logical one of them both. That’s Yibo. Yibo who had been brought up in the industry. Yibo who knew what the industry was like on the  inside. Not Xiao Zhan who had come from a normal life with normal relationships with people.</p><p>Xiao Zhan didn’t know the difference between having a relationship as a normal person versus a celebrity. Not until he was already knee deep, no chest deep in his feelings for Yibo. No. Not until he was drowning in his feelings for Yibo.</p><p>Yibo would be happy with just the texts and emojis and memes and incessant banter. Yibo would be happy with a best friend for life. But not Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan had had more than that in his previous relationships. He knew what was missing. Yibo didn’t. </p><p>And that was the tragedy of it, wasn’t it?</p><p>Yibo didn’t know what he was missing. While Xiao Zhan did. Xiao Zhan felt it with every fiber of his being each time they met. Yibo was still stuck in the summer. Play fighting, bantering, laughing, flirting. Oh, the flirting. </p><p>But Xiao Zhan knew better than to ask Yibo for more. He knew better than to risk what they had. A true friendship in an industry where genuine is hard to come by. And so when it happened without him asking, Xiao Zhan was over the moon.</p><p>When one of their many flirty touches turned into a caress, Xiao Zhan’s body knew no bounds to its joy. When the caress turned into a kiss, Xiao Zhan’s body let itself be swept away with it. When the kiss turned into more, Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Ge, more,” Yibo begged as Xiao Zhan thrust into him harder.</p><p>And that was exactly what Xiao Zhan wanted too.</p><p>When they were done, they lazed in bed as always. Xiao Zhan spooned Yibo who always dozed off a little after an intense round of sex. And his mind would wander. It had been two years of this. Texting when they were away, fucking when they were together. When your life is planned a year in advance, two years fly by in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“Ge…?” Yibo’s voice pulled Xiao Zhan out of his mind’s never ending train of thoughts.</p><p>“Mn?” Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s shoulder to let him know he was still there.</p><p>“Did I doze off again?” Yibo turned around in Xiao Zhan’s arms and asked groggily. </p><p>“Mn,” Xiao Zhan let out a breathy laugh and adjusted his arms to let Yibo snuggle closer. </p><p>“So when are we meeting next?” Yibo yawned and asked as he settled against Xiao Zhan’s chest. </p><p>“In about a month,” Xiao Zhan sighed as he caressed Yibo’s arm. </p><p>“Cool,” Yibo yawned again and this time, fell into deep sleep.</p><p>The same reaction as always. Xiao Zhan lay awake and calmed his racing heart, trying not to agonize over the month of separation that was to come. Eventually, sleep came in the form of a fitful burst of dreams. But at least Yibo was in his arms. He would learn how to be happy with how much he had. He would learn how to not want more. He would learn to just surrender.</p>
<hr/><p>✦<em> One month later </em>✦</p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan hurried to his apartment as soon as the elevator opened. He knew Yibo was waiting for him and he was already an hour late thanks to Beijing traffic. His heart raced at the thought of seeing Yibo again after almost a month. He felt a giddiness that he had now learnt to brush aside and tamp down on seeing Yibo who never seemed as emotional on seeing him after long gaps.</p><p>As soon as he was inside, however-</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan froze when he saw Yibo. </p><p>Yibo. Sitting on the rug, in the middle of his living room. </p><p>Yibo. Looking like a vision. </p><p>Yibo. Wearing puppy ears, black lace lingerie showing off his dick with a cock ring on it, and a black collar with an attached leash.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s mouth parted at the sight. </p><p>Yibo perked up as soon as Xiao Zhan entered, looking very much like the excited puppy he was trying to emulate. They had discussed this kink of his a long time back. But Xiao Zhan wasn’t expecting it to go down today all of a sudden. He tried to move but it seemed that his legs had forgotten how to walk. </p><p>So, instead, he watched as Yibo came to him on all fours, bringing the leash in his mouth and wiggling his ass that - holy fuck of surprises - had a puppy tail coming out of the butt plug that was currently sitting inside him. </p><p>Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched. It was all too much to take in at once. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair as Yibo neared him. </p><p>Once he was at his feet, Yibo nudged Xiao Zhan’s leg, snapping Xiao Zhan out of his daze. Pouting a little at the lack of any action from Xiao Zhan, Yibo nudged him again. Xiao Zhan smiled and crouched down to get to Yibo’s eye level. </p><p>“Who’s a good puppy?” Xiao Zhan scratched Yibo’s head.</p><p>Yibo closed his eyes, smiling in satisfaction finally. Xiao Zhan couldn’t resist planting a kiss on his forehead. What was he going to do with this boy?</p><p>So much. </p><p>Xiao Zhan ran a hand through Yibo’s hair, petting him again and again, and even played with the puppy ears sitting atop his head. Yibo opened his eyes after some time and leaned in and licked a strip across Xiao Zhan’s neck.</p><p>“Good boy,” Xiao Zhan ruffled Yibo’s hair and Yibo wiggled his ass some more, causing the tail to swish about.</p><p>Xiao Zhan exhaled at the sight. How did he get so lucky?</p><p>“Does my puppy want a treat?” Xiao Zhan cupped Yibo’s face and asked with a smirk. </p><p>Yibo’s eyes darkened with interest and he nodded slowly. </p><p>“Come here, puppy,” Xiao Zhan grabbed the leash and steered him towards the couch.</p><p>Yibo crawled behind Xiao Zhan as he led him to the couch. Xiao Zhan sat on the sofa comfortably, tugging on the leash until Yibo was between his legs.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful like this,” Xiao Zhan cupped Yibo’s cheek and praised him. “Do you want your treat now?” He asked in a low, silky voice. </p><p>Yibo nodded, unable to contain his smile. He rested his head in Xiao Zhan’s lap and nuzzled against his groin insistently. Xiao Zhan scooted down a bit and took off his belt. </p><p>“Aren’t you an eager pup?” Xiao Zhan grinned at Yibo.</p><p>Xiao Zhan opened his pants and took out his cock, which was already semi hard. </p><p>“Here, puppy,” Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo by the hair and guided him to his dick.</p><p>Yibo opened his mouth obediently, wet soft tongue ready to lick at the head. Xiao Zhan hissed at the contact. He watched Yibo lick and suck and swallow, eager to please him. Xiao Zhan let himself be showered in his sweet attention and touch, knowing full well it was only the beginning of what he would do to Yibo tonight.</p><p>Yibo’s head was bobbing up and down as Xiao Zhan pushed him further, making Yibo take all of him. He held him in place, feeling the flutter of Yibo’s throat around his girth, feeling him running out of air. When he finally let Yibo come back up, gasping, a couple of tears ran down Yibo’s cheeks. But instead of breathing, Yibo just leaned forward again and went back down on him. </p><p>He was hungry for Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan wanted nothing more than to surrender to Yibo as Yibo had surrendered to him. Xiao Zhan moaned freely as the temperature in his body went up, his clothes starting to feel uncomfortable under Yibo’s relentless touch.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned. “Yibo!”</p><p><em>I love you. </em>It was at the tip of his tongue but Xiao Zhan bit it back like he always did. He imagined him saying it out loud, though. And he imagined Yibo saying it back. Just the thought sent him over the edge. He came in spurts inside Yibo’s mouth who drank everything up greedly, until the last drop. </p><p>Xiao Zhan sighed after, spent, eyelids falling shut for a moment. He caught his breath and let his head fall against the back of the sofa as he gathered himself. Yibo laid his head on Xiao Zhan’s thigh and looked at him adorably, waiting, occasionally sucking at the head of Xiao Zhan’s now soft cock, sending shivers down Xiao Zhan’s spine. </p><p>Eventually, Xiao Zhan came back to reality and began moving again. He leaned forward and pinched Yibo’s chin, tilting his face upwards to meet his gaze.</p><p>“What a good boy,” Xiao Zhan rasped in a low voice as Yibo looked at him, eyes half lidded. “I think you deserve another treat.”</p><p>When Xiao Zhan let go of Yibo’s chin to zip himself up, Yibo nuzzled against his legs. Xiao Zhan pet him with a chuckle before zipping his pants. Yibo stretched back on his hind legs, arching his back, pushing his ass back up in the air. Xiao Zhan’s eyes darkened.</p><p>“Get on all fours,” he commanded, “and don’t move until I say so.”</p><p>Yibo sat up immediately and obeyed. Xiao Zhan sat at the edge of his seat, Yibo in front of him. He ran his fingertips from Yibo’s nape to his tail, slow and soft. Yibo shuddered. Xiao Zhan did it a couple more times.</p><p>“Sit on your heels,” he ordered.</p><p>Yibo did as he was told. Xiao Zhan  grabbed his chin, his thumb running over Yibo’s plush pink lips, and slid it into his mouth. Yibo sucked on the finger until Xiao Zhan pulled it out again so he could drag it down to his nipple. </p><p>Xiao Zhan twisted the nub gently, making Yibo moan and shut his eyes in agonizing pleasure. Yibo was sensitive there and Xiao Zhan knew that. He had at least that to show for their two years of being friends with benefits. He knew all the spots that would drive Yibo crazy. </p><p>Xiao Zhan kissed his temple as he played with his nipples some more. He let his hand slither down Yibo’s chest to his solid abs until it reached his untouched erection. Xiao Zhan touched the wet, leaking head lightly, spreading precum on his fingers. </p><p>He started working the shaft, up and down, as Yibo turned breathless, husky moans filling the living room. Xiao Zhan kissed and nipped at his neck, watching Yibo’s face twist with arousal as release came so impossibly close, but not close enough; stunted by the cock ring. </p><p>It was sweet torture and it had been Yibo’s choice, much to Xiao Zhan’s surprise. </p><p>When Yibo threw his head back, chest heaving and completely flushed and hot, Xiao Zhan deemed it enough and let go of his cock. Yibo let out a deep sigh, his head hanging loose and he leaned forward on his hands. Xiao Zhan watched him, mouth parted. </p><p>Yibo was at his complete mercy. And something about that stirred a warm feeling inside Xiao Zhan’s heart. He would take care of the man he loved so deeply. He would take such good care of him. Before the warmth could turn into heat that tore him apart, Xiao Zhan stopped thinking of how he didn’t even know if they were exclusive.</p><p>“Come, puppy,” Xiao Zhan got up and took the leash again.</p><p>He led them to the bedroom and loosened his tie and undid his shirt’s first few buttons as he walked inside. </p><p>“Get on the bed,” Xiao Zhan ran a hand through his hair as he thought of all the others that might get to see Yibo like this as well. </p><p>If he couldn’t be the only one, he would be the best. He would be the one to surrender to Yibo just as fully as Yibo had surrendered to him.</p><p>Once Yibo was on the bed, Xiao Zhan took off the leash and threw it aside . He ran his fingers along the collar and slipped one underneath it, tugging at it lightly until Yibo’s face was mere inches from him. Close enough to kiss. And oh did he want to kiss those plump lips. Xiao Zhan settled for kissing the collar and adjacent pale skin instead.</p><p>Xiao Zhan started to take off his suit slowly while Yibo’s curious, lust-filled eyes were glued on him. He took off his jacket and tossed it aside. He locked eyes with Yibo as he undid all the buttons of his shirt and slid it off as well revealing his toned, lean chest and the silky planes of his abs.</p><p>“Lay down on your back,” Xiao Zhan instructed as he shucked off his pants and underwear next. </p><p>Yibo’s mouth parted at the sight but he did as he was told. Xiao Zhan climbed on top of him until they were face to face again, noses almost touching. Xiao Zhan smirked as Yibo leaned up for a kiss but dodged it at the last minute. He kissed Yibo’s jawline and licked his way down his neck.</p><p>To hell with not leaving marks. Xiao Zhan kissed and sucked wilts onto Yibo’s beautiful neck. He kissed his chest and licked his nipples as Yibo held his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. </p><p>“Hands up, puppy,” Xiao Zhan scolded.</p><p>Yibo pouted but did as he was told. Xiao Zhan kept kissing, nipping, and sucking down his body all the way to his cock. He spread Yibo’s legs and mouthed at his inner thigh, drawing a deep moan from Yibo. Xiao Zhan licked a strip up his cock suddenly, making him gasp in surprise. Xiao Zhan sat back on his heels and smirked.</p><p>“Turn around,” he commanded and Yibo rolled over. “Ass up,” he went on and Yibo did as he was told.</p><p>Xiao Zhan grabbed the lube as he palmed Yibo’s ass with his hand and squeezed hard, giving a slap to each cheek. He kneaded the flesh and kissed it while Yibo made cute little noises. Xiao Zhan began licking his ass, leaving scorching wet trails that came closer and closer each time to his rim. </p><p>Yibo trembled when Xiao Zhan pulled out the plug that was longer than Xiao Zhan had initially thought. With a smirk, he spread some lube on the plug and rubbed Yibo’s rim with his thumb. Finding the muscle relaxed, Xiao Zhan slid the plug back inside, drawing out a long, deep moan from Yibo. </p><p>“Do you like it, puppy?” Xiao Zhan asked in a sweet, smooth voice.</p><p>Yibo nodded eagerly. Xiao Zhan kept thrusting the object in and out of him, making Yibo shiver with pleasure as his cock hardened further but still unable to come thanks to the cock ring. Xiao Zhan worked Yibo’s opening continuously even as Yibo fell forward on the bed, panting and sweating. Yibo moaned against the pillow and Xiao Zhan watched, satisfied with the privilege of seeing a ravaged Yibo. </p><p>“Ge,” Yibo called out whiningly, breaking the fantasy for the first time. “Please!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan removed the plug and began licking into his opening with his tongue. Yibo groaned harder and clenched the bedsheet as Xiao Zhan ate him lavishly. </p><p>“Ge! Please! I can’t take it,” Yibo exclaimed, breath irregular. “I need you.”</p><p><em>Need. </em> Xiao Zhan thought with a bitter laugh. <em>What does he know about need? </em></p><p>Xiao Zhan knew about <em>need</em>. Need that lingered just below the surface, simmering everytime only to be put out. Xiao Zhan needed Yibo with every fiber of his being. But he would surrender that need once and for all now just as Yibo had surrendered to him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan stopped eating Yibo and threw aside the plug and the cock ring. He spread more lube on his once again leaking erection and lathered Yibo’s rim with lube as well. He grabbed Yibo’s legs and turned him around, climbing on top of him. He spread Yibo’s legs and manhandled him into the position he wanted - legs over his shoulders - and lined his erection with the throbbing rim. </p><p>“What do you want?” Xiao Zhan asked, teasing Yibo’s opening with his head.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan bit back his next words and satisfied himself with whatever meaning that reply held. He pushed himself inside Yibo, who shut his eyes in relief.</p><p>Xiao Zhan groaned as he bottomed out. He thrust into Yibo who hissed at the stretch and burn. He rammed into him mercilessly as they reached their peaks quickly, everything around them coming to a halt. Xiao Zhan kept pounding Yibo and with a few well angled thrusts had him coming furiously. </p><p>Yibo moaned loudly and writhed beneath Xiao Zhan who fucked him through his orgasm, milking it for everything it was worth. Soon, Xiao Zhan came inside Yibo with a loud groan as well. He fell forward on Yibo who embraced him with limp arms. Both panted breathlessly as they succumbed to their orgasms and got swept up in the waves of pleasure that followed. </p><p>When they finally regained some composure, Xiao Zhan lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at Yibo whose eyes were still closed.</p><p>“Yibo...look at me,” Xiao Zhan spoke softly. </p><p>Yibo opened his eyes and looked at him, there were tears in them. Xiao Zhan wiped his tears and leaned in closer.</p><p>“Yibo…” he whispered.</p><p>“Zhan-ge…” Yibo let the tears flow freely.</p><p>“That intense, huh?” Xiao Zhan smiled knowingly.</p><p>“Was it good for you too?” Yibo nodded and asked.</p><p>“You’re always the best for me, puppy,” Xiao Zhan grinned and placed a kiss on Yibo’s nose. “Don’t cry.”</p><p>“Zhan-ge...I...I…”</p><p>“What is it, puppy?”</p><p>“I love you, ge,” Yibo blurted suddenly. “I know we don’t say that and I know we’re just friends with benefits but-”</p><p>Xiao Zhan crashed his lips against Yibo and devoured him hungrily. Yibo’s eyes widened but he latched onto Xiao Zhan desperately as well. The kiss turned frantic and Xiao Zhan grew a little hard inside Yibo again. He moved a little, drawing small moans from Yibo as they grinded together. </p><p>“I love you,” Xiao Zhan gasped into Yibo’s mouth. “I love you. I love you,” he chanted as he kissed Yibo’s face all over.</p><p>“Really? Yibo’s eyes widened and he stared at Xiao Zhan in disbelief.</p><p>“I fucking love you so fucking much you have no fucking idea,” Xiao Zhan grit his teeth and rammed into Yibo with each curse.</p><p>“Aah! Zhan-ge!” Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan wrung the last spring of his erection dry inside him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan moved inside Yibo and thrust into him with the last spurt of energy, stroking Yibo’s erection in time with him. After they came again, Xiao Zhan began to move aside but Yibo stopped him.</p><p>“Stay in me,” Yibo whispered.</p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled and settled over him, letting both his legs back down. </p><p>“So…” Xiao Zhan grinned as he looked at Yibo.</p><p>“So…” Yibo blushed as he looked back at him. </p><p>“You love me,” both spoke at once.</p><p>Both their eyebrows raised slightly at the simultaneous words and then they burst into a fit of giggles. </p><p>“You didn’t just say that because of the mind-blowing orgasm, did you?” Xiao Zhan smirked but there was a vulnerability in his eyes.</p><p>Yibo reached up and cupped Xiao Zhan’s face and drew him closer. </p><p>“No,” Yibo whispered softly as he kissed Xiao Zhan’s nose. “I’ve surrendered myself to you, ge. I’m yours.”</p><p>A shiver ran down Xiao Zhan’s spine and he placed a hand on Yibo’s, leaning into the touch. </p><p>“I’ve surrendered myself to you too, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan whispered back. “I’m yours too. Only yours. Always and forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>